Kaiserreich Castaire
Nationalhymne Ode to Joy Hauptstadt (und größte Stadt) Lucrécy Amtssprache Castairianisch Demonym Castairianisch Regierung Regierungsform Konstitutionelle Monarchie Kaiser Steve I Thronfolger Lukrezia Reichskanzler Mitchell Legislatur Oberhaus Kronrat Unterhaus Kaiserliches Parlament Gründung Königreich Castaire unbekannt Kaiserreich Castaire / Vereinigung 0 AC Fläche Gesamt 4.635.536 km² Bevölkerung Dezember 1760 324.546.860 Währung Souverain Das Kaiserreich Castaire, befindlich im zentralen Teil des Kontinentes Esradon, ist die größte und mächtigste Nation der Welt. Das Kaiserreich ist eine konstitutionelle Monarchie und besteht neben dem vormaligen Königreich Castaire aus 8 weiteren Nationen, welche zusammen das Reich bilden. Sie wurden von Castor I im Jahre 0 AC vereint. Historische Äras Prolog :Bevor das Reich gegründet wurde, waren die Lande keineswegs unbesiedelt. Sieben Herzogtümer existierten bereits seit geraumer Zeit und lebten nebeneinander in Frieden. Die achte Nation, Castaire, wurde unter Castor I im Jahre 7 VC gegründet. Bis zum Jahre 0 AC gewann Castaire sowohl durch wirtschaftliche Erfolge, aber auch durch ein überlegenes Militär immer mehr an Macht. In den folgenden 7 Jahren bis zur Einigung wurden zwischen den konkurrierenden Nationen keine Schlachten geschlagen, sie wurden Partner sowohl in wirtschaftlichen als auch militärischen Angelegenheiten, da sie sich gegen die über das Meer kommenden Barbaren durchsetzen mussten, deshalb war die Einigung nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Ära Castors :Die eigentliche Geschichte des Kaiserreiches Castaire begann mit der Einigung der insgesamt 8 vormaligen Nationen. Die ersten Jahre nach der Einigung wurden jäh durch zahlreiche Schlachten gegen die einfallenden Barbaren unterbrochen, welche alle durch das Reich gewonnen wurden. Seit ca. 13 AC erlebte das Land einen außerordentlichen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung und begründete eine lange Zeit voll Frieden und Wohlstand. Viele neue Städte und Dörfer wurden gegründet oder entstanden und sicherten den Wohlstand der Bevölkerung. Die Menschen begannen daraufhin, Organisationen wie die Miltmore-Handelsgilde zu gründen, um noch mehr Einnahmen und somit Wohlstand zu erzielen. :Ungefähr auch zu dieser Zeit hatte sich der dringende Wunsch nach einer gemeinsamen Hauptstadt geäußert. Jedes Herzogtum und natürlich auch Castaire hatten eine eigene Hauptstadt, keine davon war jedoch repräsentativ genug, um als Reichshauptstadt infrage zu kommen. Castor betraute eine Gruppe von Architekten mit der Planung einer neuen, repräsentativen Planstadt auf den weitläufigen Feldern der Lucrécy-Ebene. Diese Stadt erhielt den Planungsnamen "Lucrécy", welcher sich auch nach Vollendung der Bauten behauptete. Die neue Hauptstadt sollte neben dem Kaiserlichen Palast, damals noch Schloss Favorite auch das Parlament von Castaire und eine riesige Kathedrale beherbergen. Diese 3 Gebäude, wobei das Parlament im Rathaus untergebracht wurde, waren die ersten Gebäude in der prachtvollen neuen Residenzstadt. Nach der Fertigstellung zog es tausende Einwohner in die neue Stadt, sie erstanden Grundstücke und schufen ein nie dagewesenes Bild der Macht und des Wohlstandes. Ära Nathaniels des Großen :Die Krönung Nathaniels II markierte einen weiteren Wendepunkt in der Geschichte Castaires. Er war ein militaristischer Kaiser, welcher stets und ständig die überwältigende Macht der Kaiserlichen Streitkräfte demonstrierte. Seine Regierungszeit ist charakterisiert durch viele Kriege, insbesondere den Großen Krieg gegen Cantoras, welcher siegreich für das Kaiserreich ausging. Diese Ära endete mit dem Tode Nathaniels am 21. März 1745. Ära Steves I / Das Goldene Zeitalter :Nach seines Vaters Tod wurde Steve I am 22. März 1745 zum Kaiser von Castaire gekrönt. Seine Regierungszeit ist die friedlichste Zeit, welche das Reich je erlebt hat. Die Befürwortung des Kaisers ist enorm, die Menschen leben in einem nie gekannten Wohlstand. Geographie Die meisten Teile Castaires bestehen aus weitläufigen Feldern und ausgedehnten Wäldern. Die östlichen Grenzlande zu Cantoras werden dominiert von einem gigantischen Bergzug. Zahlreiche Flüsse fließen durch die riesigen Landschaften und bilden dabei das Rückgrat der meisten Städte, so auch von Lucrécy. Klima :Castaire befindet sich zwischen dem westlich-maritimen und dem östlich-kontinentalen Klima und hat deshalb warme Sommer und milde Winter. Die östlichen Teile hingegen haben ein ausgerpägteres Kontinentalklima, spürbar in den kalten Wintern und heißen Sommern. Biodiversität :Die vorherrschende Ökoregion in Castaire sind Wälder, welche fast ein Drittel der Fläche bedecken (31.9%). Der verbleibende Teil ist entweder von fruchtbarem Ackerland (50.8%) oder großen Weideflächen (11.8%) belegt. Nur 5.5% der Gesamtfläche sind von Städten, Dörfern und Straßen besetzt. Die Wälder bestehen größtenteils aus Laubbäumen wie Eichen und Buchen, wohingegen in Gebirgsnähe auch Fichten und Tannen anzutreffen sind. Politik Hauptartikel: Regierung von Castaire Das politische System Castaires ist eine konstitutionelle Monarchie, bestehend aus zwei großen Teilen, zum einen der Regierung, repräsentiert durch den Kanzler, und zum anderen aus dem Reiche selbst, welches durch den Kaiser personifiziert wird. Die Regierung hat ihre Macht in 3 Kerngewalten aufgeteilt: die exekutive Gewalt hat der Kanzler inne, welcher für die Einhaltung und Durchsetzung der Gesetze mithilfe der Polizeikräfte verantwortlich ist, die legislative Gewalt hat das Parlament inne, welche Gesetze beschließt, und die Jurisdiktion obliegt den Gerichten. Das Parlament besteht aus allen Edelmännern des Reiches, und auch die Herzöge haben einen Sitz dort inne. Der momentane Kanzler ist Mitchell und der Kaiser sein älterer Bruder Steve. Gesetze und Verfassung :Die wichtigste Sammlung von Gesetzen ist die Verfassung von Castaire, welche im Jahre 0 AC der Einigung des Reiches zu Grunde gelegt wurde. Sie regelt den Staat und die Regierung. :Die Rechte und Pflichten eines jeden Bürgers werden vom Großen Regelbuch geschützt, eine Art Grundgesetz, geschrieben von Fürst Hakno dem Großen , einem wichtigen Staatsmann Castaires. Die Oberaufsicht über Gesetzestexte obliegt dem Reichsgerichtshof (in Lucrécy) und den kleineren Gerichten in jeder Stadt. Mitgliedsstaaten :Castaire besteht aus 8 vormals unabhängigen Staaten, welche im Jahre 0 AC von Kaiser Castor I vereint wurden. Der wichtigste, und auch größte Teil ist Castaire selbst, mit seiner Hauptstadt Lucrécy. Neben Castaire sind das Großherzogtum Grantham und die Herzogtümer Exermont, Trimouille, Montataire, Landivisiau, Lanthenas und Keravel im Reich involviert. Auslandsbeziehungen :Die Auslandsbesziehungen des Reiches stehen in besonderer Beziehung zum regierenden Kaiser, da dieser die Richtlinien der Außenpolitik vorgibt. Kaiser Nathaniel II hatt beispielsweise eine äußerst aggressive Expansionspolitik, wohingegen Castor I und Steve I eher friedliche Staatsmänner waren bzw. sind. Heute ist Castaire kein Teilnehmer eines Krieges und hat freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu seinen Nachbarn. - zu Cantoras ::Cantoras, der frühere Nemesis Castaires, ist heute ein wichtiger Partner für das Kaiserreich, sowohl in der Wirtschaft (durch Goldlieferungen) als auch auf internationaler Ebene wegen des Kaiserlich-Königlichen Bündnisses. Militär :Das Militär Castaires besteht aus zwei verschiedenen Teilen, wobei die Kaiserlichen Streitkräfte und die Kaisergarde zwar de jure unabhängig sind, aber sich gegenseitig unterstützen. Kaiserliche Streitkräfte ::Hauptartikel: Kaiserliche Streitkräfte ::Die Kaiserlichen Streitkräfte sind der größte Teil des Militärs, bestehend aus 2.800.000 Soldaten, welche das Kaiserreich vor jeder drohenden Gefahr schützen. Der "prominenteste" Auftritt der Streitkräfte war der Krieg gegen Cantoras (1738-1742), in welchem sie die Ritter Cantoras' siegreich zurückschlagen konnten. Die Standard-Uniformfarbe ist rot, weshalb man die Truppen auch als "(Kaiserliche) Rotröcke" bezeichnet. Kaisergarde ::Die Kaisergarde ist eine elitäre Vereinigung bestehend aus den 120 besten Soldaten des Kaiserreiches mit dem Auftrag, den Kaiser und seine Familie unter allen Umständen zu schützen. Die Mitglieder sind hervorragend ausgebildet und in der Lage, die Familie vor jedwedem Anschlag zu beschützen. Ihre Uniformordnung baut auf jener der normalen Fußtruppen auf, ersetzt aber zahlreiche weiße Stilelemente durch goldene, so zum Beispiel bei den Epauletten (Schulterstücken), Dreispitzen und Gürteln. Wirtschaft Das Kaiserreich ist ein höchst innovatives und fortgeschrittenes Land, es nutzt Dampfkraft und Elektrizität (in kleinen Maßen). Wissenschaft und Forschung sind wichtige Themen, welche durch die Regierung und den Kaiser gefördert werden, da sie wertvolle Hilfsmittel nicht nur für gehobene Kreise, sondern auch für die breite Masse der Bevölkerung zur Verfügung stellen. Castaire hat die größte und effizienteste Nationalwirtschaft der Welt, begründet durch enorme Kompetenz der Arbeiter, viele Investitionen und ein nicht existentes Level der Korruption. Wohlfahrt und Wohlstand des Reiches finden ihre Grundlagen hierbei in der hohen Arbeitsmoral und der Effizienz. In Fragen der Abhängigkeit kann Castaire völlig autark handeln, da alles, was im Reiche verbraucht wird, selbst hergestellt wird. Wichtige Bereiche der Wirtschaft sind die (Gold-)Schmiedekunst, die Herstellung magischer Gegenstände und auch Handel mit anderen Nationen, da Castaire Exportnation #1 ist. Infrastruktur :Die meisten Straßen sind gepflastert und gemauert, und das Land wird durchzogen von zahlreichen Flüssen, welche den inländischen Schiffsverkehr ermöglichen. Lucrécy ist der wichtigste Sammelpunkt von Verkehr und Handel, da sich dort neben dem Hafen auch der Luftschiffhafen befindet, über welche 90% des Handels abgewickelt werden. Goldschmiedekunst :Die Goldverarbeitung und Nutzung von Edelsteinen aus Liramond hat sich über die Jahrhunderte zum lukrativsten Wirtschaftszweig Castaires entwickelt. Die Goldschmiede stellen durch ihre Arbeit den größten Teil der staatlichen Einnahmen (in Form von Steuern) und sind deshalb ein großer, wenn nicht der größte Faktor für den Wohlstand Castaires. :Einige Goldschmiede stellen auch magische Artefakte her, da sie von den Magiern in der Produktion dieser unterstützt werden. Diese Artefakte sind in der Lage, verschiedene Aufgaben auszuführen und jedes ist einzigartig und nicht reproduzierbar. Zu solchen Aufgaben zählen als eine der einfachsten Anwendungen die Säuberung eines Raumes, während eines der mächtigsten Artefakte sogar Krankheiten heilen kann. Solcherlei machtvolle Artefakte werden tief in den Tresoren von Palais Castaire verschlossen gehalten, um Probleme unter der einfachen Bevölkerung zu vermeiden. Das wichtigste und wohl auch mächtigste Artefakt ist das Glaciem-Zepter, das Zepter des Kaisers. Seine eigentliche Macht ist nur den Erzmagiern und dem Kaiser selbst bekannt, man munkelt aber, es könne ganze Städte in Sekundenbruchteilen auslöschen. Demographie Religion :Die meisten Einwohner Castaires glauben an Cadriel, den Himmelsfürsten. Es gibt auch andere Religionen in Castaire, aber verglichen mit dem Einfluss der Cadrielistischen Kirche von 95% gläubigen Mitgliedern ist deren Einfluss äußerst beschränkt. Sprachen :Die meistgesprochene Sprache in Castaire ist Castairianisch, welches deshalb ebenfalls die Amts- und Hauptsprache ist. Bildung :Das Bildungsniveau castairianischer Schüler ist das höchste in der bekannten Welt. Jeder im Reiche ist zumindest im Stande zu lesen, zu schreiben und einfache Rechenaufgaben zu lösen. Der Standardbildungsweg sieht einen zehnjährigen Besuch einer Schule vor, wobei hier in Grundschule (bis einschließlich 5. Klasse) und eine darauf folgende Mittelschule (5. bis 10. Klasse)unterschieden wird. Nach erfolgreicher Meisterung der Abschlussprüfungen sind die Schüler befähigt, entweder die Magierakademie oder aber die Universität zu besuchen. Beide Möglichkeiten sind eine exzellente Wahl, wobei die magisch Begabten selbstredend die Akademie besuchen sollten, welche sich mehr auf die Ausbildung magischer Fähigkeiten denn auf normalen Unterricht stützt. Ein Universitätsabschluss hingegen erlaubt den Absolventen, absolut jeden Beruf ausüben zu können. Gesundheit :Das Gesundheitssystem fußt auf eine grundlegende Struktur von Krankenhäusern und Hospitälern in jeder Stadt. In solchen Einrichtungen kommen sowohl Schulmedizin als auch Magie zum Einsatz, um die Patienten heilen zu können. Durch die Finanzierung des Gesundheitssystems durch die Regierung ist jeder Bürger in der Lage, sich einen Doktor leisten zu können. Magie :Magie ist von immenser Wichtigkeit im Reiche, da sich viele Menschen darauf verlassen. Die Magier verkaufen alltägliche Artefakte, nützlich für fast jede Situation. Die Magier selbst organisieren sich in der Magiergilde, deren Hauptsitz die Magierakademie ist. In jeder Stadt gibt es ein Gildenhaus, in welchem die Menschen um Hilfe durch die Magier bitten können. Sie werden von den Menschen für ihre Dienste bezahlt. :In vergangenen Zeiten, als der Kaiser noch ohne Parlament und Kanzler regierte, waren die Magier eine wichtige Stütze des Kaisers, aber seit der Gründung des Parlaments hat ihre Macht erheblich abgenommen und sie verloren ihren Einfluss auf die Politik. Heutzutage werden die Magier durch einige Vertreter im Parlament repräsentiert, wo sie allerdings, verglichen mit dem weltlichen Adel, eine Minderheit sind. Des Kaisers wichtigster Berater gehört immer zum Hohen Rat der Magiergilde. Kultur Architektur Die meisten Gebäude Castaires, und vor allem jene, welche das Reiche repräsentieren, sind in den Stilen des Historismus und Klassizismus mit einigen Spielarten von Gotik und Barock gehalten. Wiederkehrende Farben sind zum Beispiel Rot und Gelb, welche besonders in Prachtbauten wie Palais Castaire und dem Rathaus von Lucrécy auftauchen. Diese Gebäude gehören zum Stil Supreme Imperial, welcher sich durch den exzessiven Verbrauch von Quartz und Marmor oder anderen, äußerst kostspieligen Materialien wie Lapis Lazuli oder Gold auszeichnet. Diese Gebäude haben immens hohe Fenster, ein weiteres Stilelement des Castairianischen Stiles, welche dazu dienen, die Innenräume passend auszuleuchten und damit in Szene zu setzen. Literatur and Philosophie Da Castaire weltweit als eine Nation intellektueller Menschen bekannt ist, sind Philosophie und Literatur von großer Bedeutung für das Kaiserreich, da die Autoren und Philosophen viele Werke für die Bevölkerung zur individuellen Bildung bereitstellen. Mode und Design Category:Castaire